Richter
}} Richter (リヒター Rihitā) is the younger brother of Karlheinz and the uncle of all six of the Sakamaki brothers. Richter appears somewhere near the end of [[Diabolik Lovers ~Haunted Dark Bridal~|'Haunted Dark Bridal']] in most of the boys paths except for Shu Sakamaki and Subaru Sakamaki's route. 'Appearance' Richter has dark greenish hair that ends at his chest and dark red eyes. He wears a black outfit with black ropes, black boots, black gloves and an earring on his left ear. In DARK FATE, he wears a black cloak with a hood that covers up most of his face, in which the cloak had golden linings through it. 'Personality' Richter suffers from an inferiority complex towards his older brother, Karlheinz, whom he dreams to surpass. Richter desires to obtain everything that is his brother's, and at first that was Karlheinz’s first wife, Cordelia, who on the other hand didn’t mind flirting and encouraging him. Due to his inferiority complex, he enjoys being viewed as superior to his nephews, thinking he is stronger than them. He can be very manipulative and was able to play the role of obedient servant in front Carla Tsukinami and Shin Tsukinami in order to try and use them for his own goals. At the beginning, Richter’s plan was simply to use Cordelia's blood to become strong enough to defeat and dethrone his brother. Cordelia knew this but she didn’t mind, because she intended to use him too. Later he genuinely falls in love with her. Even though he knows she loves only his brother, Richter would do anything for her. He was a completely submissive masochist who enjoyed everything she did to him even if it was humiliating. His only goal is to resurrect Cordelia and to help her, even if that means being her lackey, and if he starts failing to do so, his mentality breaks and he becomes insane and unpredictable. In DARK FATE, he would be capable of directly attacking Karlheinz, trying to murder his nephews, or trying to rape Yui whom he believes is Cordelia in his delusional state. Just like Cordelia, Ritcher is very conceited and will do anything (going as far as to trick Cordelia to thinking he actually loved her in the anime) to become stronger than his brother Karlheinz and become the head of the family. 'History' As the younger brother of Karlheinz, Richter had always lived in his older and stronger brother’s shadow. They fought for the hand of the most desired woman in the Demon World - Cordelia, but he lost. Cordelia chose Karlheinz, but considering Karlheinz’s plot and games, he silently encouraged them to have a love affair, knowing that will push his brother to despair whoever had her body and blood and would never gain her love. He was the one to find her dying because of the triplets, where she begged him to save her heart, because as long as her heart is still alive, she can be resurrected. She told him to place it in a new vessel and then later to bring her back. He then implanted her heart in Yui Komori’s body, and then handed the baby to Seiji Komori, a vampire hunter, to try and prevent Karlheinz from finding it before Cordelia returned and was strong enough to take full control.In DARK FATE, he appears as a stranger wearing a hooded cloak, going under the alias “März”. He lies to Carla Tsukinami and Shin Tsukinami and tells them that he was a vampire wishing to help them. 'Relationships' Cordelia Cordelia was the first wife of his older brother, Karlheinz. However, Richter had romantic feelings for Cordelia and it is mentioned that they fought for her, but he lost. Despite that, they started an affair and he had been involved in sexual activities with her many times, once in front of her son Ayato Sakamaki, on a different occasion while Kanato Sakamaki was in the room playing with Teddy and once had intercourse with Richter in front of Laito Sakamaki when he was locked in a dungeon. Despite of everything, Richter thinks Cordelia is a good mother and that she loves her children in her own way (stated by him in Lanato's’s character book). He even loves her to bring her back to life and he considers her as "the most beautiful and elegant being alive" (Japanese version) or "the most beautiful and elegant creature that walks this earth" (English Version). Nephews Like his brother, Richter is hated and despised by the six brothers of the household. Kino In Lost Eden, Richter is killed by Kino. Trivia * The meaning for Richter’s pseudonym, März: is german for the month March 'References' 'Navigation' Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Vampires Category:Sakamaki Family